bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugarbellies (Episode)
Sugar Bellies is the lost episode produced during Season 1. Although it was supposed to be Episode 9 (which would have been Cereal Master) on Season 1, it didn't made the entire Season 1 cut by the time the season finale takes place, and it was lost during production. Synopsis When the adorable Sugarbelly aliens ask the Bravest Warriors for help, the young heroes split up to tackle their most challenging mission yet in this cross-planetary adventure. Plot Chris enters into the cockpit of the Space Whale and speaks in Neo-Martian, and Beth responds back to him the same way, after their conversation and cheer together in what sounds like an attempt to yell out "Bravest Warriors". Chris asks the computer what to do, the computer (also saying gibberish) implies that the Bravest Warriors have to split up between the 3 planets. Danny to the Crystallized planet, Wallow to the metallic planet, and Chris and Beth to a grassy planet with two light bulbs on opposing sides. One of the three orange creatures give Wallow a crystal, Chris checks the status showing that the metallic planet and crystallized planet are out of line, Wallow projects portals to the planet destinations and attaches a giant plug on Danny as he hovers through his portal. The others check on him using the computer and there appears to be no trouble. Wallow jumps through his portal and trips over a type of wheel with inscriptions alarming Robot Tea-Cup Dogs that shoot lasers towards him but it's nothing he can't handle. Beth and Chris jump through the last portal to see more orange creatures that collapse gently in front of them, Chris pets their stomachs, but when Beth tries they reject her. Danny phones in Beth and activates rockets jets on his hoverboard. The chief sugarbelly points towards symbols and holds up a brush implying to paint them on their stomachs and hints over to the Organ. Beth reaches out for the brush but is quickly rejected, implied because she is a woman and Chris paints on the symbols. Back to Wallow hiding from the Tea-Cup Dogs noticing the two switches on the two pillars above the wheel. Wallow retreats to the Space whale to check in on the planets. The Dogs leave off to somewhere else, Wallow thinks about the wheel, he goes through the portal to dust the wheel to reveal instructions. The Tea-Cup Dogs spot him and attack him again as he escapes and howl. Danny's sticker dog runs through the portal to the Metallic planet, at first they growl at each other but then become friendly and run off distracting the Tea-Cup Dogs for Wallow to continue. Chris Places the orange creatures above the organ and attempts to play but cannot read sheet music resulting in an unsatisfying melody. Danny begins to lose control of the hoverboard and falls down an abyss only to find the outlet. The power from the Space whale surges trough the plug and moves the planet to align in place. The light of the planet powers the crystal that was given to Wallow and lights up the wheel. Chris asks for Beth to try, the creatures scream at her but Beth yells at them and the leader decides to give her a chance. As she plays the music in harmony, the crystal on Wallows planet grows bigger as Wallow backs into a small command center. The crystal takes the forms legs and arms and a screen for a head that projects Wallows face. Wallow switches on the Power that move parts of the planet into a symbol, Beth is up to the last note on the sheet and she needs one more, when the metallic planet comes aline being lit up by the crystal planet giving Beth the last note. The planet begins to rotate turning the planet upside down and everyone can now speak clearly. Everyone goes to the 3rd planet to celebrate the restoration of conjunction. The chief "Sugarbelly" apologizes to Beth. Characters Major Characters *Chris *Beth *Wallow *Danny * Sugarbellies Minor Characters *Pixel *Robot Tea-Cup Dogs Trivia *In this episode, Beth shows she's a good piano player. Errors * The whole time the planets weren't aligned, all the characters were speaking a gibberish dialect. However, Danny could be heard responding with the word "Okay!" when he was assigned to his task, and once more when Beth asked him to press on. Gallery BW109 (4).jpg|Next to the production code, the title "Sugar Bellies" can be seen. BW109 (3).jpg|Background art BW109.jpg|A background art DannyandPlug.png Screenshots Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 001 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 001 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 001 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 002 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 002 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0001.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0004.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003 0005.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0006.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0007.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0008.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0009.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0010.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0012.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0013.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0014.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0016.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0017.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0018.jpg|They really like Chris Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0019.jpg|Not Beth so much Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0024.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0026.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0025.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0027.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0028.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0032.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0033.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0034.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0035.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0036.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0037.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0038.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0039.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0041.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0042.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0043.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0044.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0045.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0047.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0048.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0049.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0050.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0052.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0051.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0054.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0055.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0057.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0040.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0058.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0060.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0061.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0062.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0064.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0065.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0066.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0068.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0070.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0071.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0072.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0073.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0074.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0075.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0077.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0078.jpg|Beth forgives them after they say sorry Bravest Warriors - ep. 12 season 1 Sugarbellies 003_0079.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1